The Time is Right for Love
by louiselane
Summary: After the events of "Prey", Lois comes back home and have to deal with Clark and her new discovered feelings for him.


**Title:** The Time is Right for Love  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Spoilers:** Commited/ Prey  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After the events of "Prey", Lois comes back home and have to deal with Clark and her new discovered feelings for him.  
**A/N:** Written for my English class essay.

Lois entered her apartment at the Talon and threw her keys in the balcony in the kitchen. Jimmy's boxes were surrounding the place and Lois couldn't walk in there. She really needed to find a new place to stay away from the love birds, she thought. She picked one of Jimmy's ABBA's CDs, rolling her eyes thinking if should be throwing them way before deciding not to. She could get in trouble with Chloe because of that.

After spending the day at the Monster Truck rally to avoid Clark, she finally came home and for her surprise neither Jimmy nor Chloe were there, but Clark Kent.

"Clark?" Lois asked astonished. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good night to you too, Lois." Clark said with a smirk. "I was just thinking you would be tired after coming back home and I brought some Chinese take out for us. I bought too much anyway."

Lois looked at him suspiciously. She was still trying to deal with the events of the crazy jewelr that had kidnapped them last week and connected both reporters in a truth machine, forcing them to tell the truth about their relationship or the other one would be electrocuted. Lois couldn't let the guy murder Clark or she would never forgive herself, so she told the truth. She said she loved Clark.

Yes, Lois was the one who said she loved Clark although she denied to him after their confrontation in the elevator.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lois asked crossing her arms still suspicious. "It's because of the message I left on the answer machine? Because, seriously Smallville. I was drunk. I would say Jimmy was sweet and that doesn't mean anything to me." She started babbling without stop. "And what I said at that filthy place… I already told you, I slipped my finger at the machine…"

"Lois, relax…" Clark stood up and put his hand on her shoulder making her cringe a little uncomfortably. "Don't worry, we are friends, remember? Since Chloe and Jimmy are out, I thought about you. I know you love Chinese food. That's it."

"Right" Lois sat down on the couch and Clark joined her as they opened the boxes with the food. "Okay, I'll believe you… for now. But just because I'm starving."

"How was the Truck Monster thing…?" Clark asked sitting next to Lois noticing Lois swallowing her food very quickly. "Hey, Lois. Don't be so greed or I'll have to bring you to the hospital later."

"Sorry, Clark. I told you I was hungry." Lois said without any shame. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty busy. We had some crimes around the city. A new hero is out there according to Jimmy." Clark explained without revealing to Lois he was the hero doing all the rescuing Jimmy was after. "And we had some murders too. But it seems to be a kid with abilities did and he is already in Bella Reeve."

"Ouch. And I missed all that excitement to be in a stupid monster truck event? You should have called me, Clark."

"I didn't want to bother you, Lois. I know you … needed some space in that moment."

They shared a look and let the silence fill the room for a moment.

"So, it was just a murder? Any other crime that I need to know? Robbery? Mugging? Maybe somebody holding up an armory car?"

" You're obsessed." Clark pointed out with a smirk.

"I am?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Lois. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to investigate next week. You will be back on track in no time."

"Duh." Lois chuckled as she noticed somebody knocked the door. For her surprise an African American man was standing right there. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I know him." Clark explained with a smile standing up with Lois. "Lois, this is detective John Jones. He helped me a lot this night." He explained as Lois shook hands with John Jones. "This is my partner and friend Lois Lane."

"Oh… the mouthy partner."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never Mind." John Jones said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Lois said after closing the door and let Clark's friend arrive.

"Something is wrong?" Clark asked concerned.

"No, Clark." John assured him. "I was just thinking about asking you to go out for some beers but I see you are in better company and already busy."

"You can join us!" Clark said making Lois roll her eyes. Although she would never admit that to anyone, she wanted to be alone with Clark tonight. As much as Clark's friend seemed nice, she wasn't in the mood to play hostess.

Suddenly, John Jones noticed a bag half full with Oreo cookies. His eyes darted and he gulped already lusting the cookies. "But can I have one of these?" he asked.

"Sure." Lois nodded as John picked the box and started to devour the Oreos. "Wow. You really like them, don't you? You can have the box if you want. We are eating Chinese anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Clark asked again as John was ready to leave.

"I'm sure. Three is a crowd. And I don't want to interrupt anything." John said with a smirk before leaving the place bringing the bag of Oreos with him.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Lois yelled before he left with the box with the Oreos. "We're just friends. Damn it!" Lois looked at Clark who smiled at her making Lois blush. She hated that. She doesn't usually blush at boys but lately it seems Clark has been under her skin enough to make her blush. It was so much easier when they could pretend to hate each other. "I hope your friend doesn't get the wrong idea about us. So, let's talk about this new super hero?"

"Lois, it's Friday night. Can't we leave the work stuff to worry on Monday? Besides, there's nothing to worry about anyway."

"You told me that Jimmy was after a new hero in town. So, obviously that tingled my reporter senses." Lois explained with a smile. "Come on, Clark. Give me something, anything that I could work on…"

"Jimmy doesn't have anything yet, Lois. I think you should probably talk to him."

Lois suddenly threw her hands in the air. "Yes. Talk. I'll do that, Clark."

"Can we talk about anything, but work?" Clark asked sitting on the couch again. "I want to relax in the weekend."

"Okay, Smallville. Just this time." Lois said also sitting next to him to finish their dinner. "So, what do you want to talk about that doesn't involve work?"

"How about the serenade you did to me this week?" Clark asked teasing her. "You know, for all the Whitesnake songs you could pick up, I never thought would be _The Time is Right for Love_."

"Ha Ha! Very funny, Clark. I'm laughing inside. And we promised not to talk about this in this lifetime, didn't we?"

"I didn't agree in anything, Lois. You threatened to break my legs if I didn't agree with you. I just wanted to keep my body parts intact."

"You are hilarious Clark. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"No, but you can say it if you want."

"Can you wipe it this stupid grin off your face now?" Lois demanded irritated. "It's annoying."

"Sorry, Lois." Clark's smile fades away for a moment before he opened again. "I couldn't think of any subject besides that."

"Of course not."

"Lois, I'm kidding." Clark said accidentally touching Lois's hands. "Are you done?"

"Huh?" Lois suddenly said it staring at Clark's face with an urge to kiss him passionaly. "I hope not."

"Your food. Didn't you finish?"

"Oh. Yes." Lois shrugged trying to look normal so Clark's couldn't notice her behavior. "Yes, I am."

Clark picked up the dirty plates and brought them to the kitchen before he could wash the dishes.

"You don't need to do that you know."

"Lois, I know you. You and Chloe would probably leave to wash it in the weekend. Or worse, it could make Jimmy do it."

"Okay, you caught us. We aren't the best housewives in the city. But that doesn't mean you need…"

"It's no trouble, Lois."

"Okay, if you insist. I won't stop you then."

"Thanks"

After finishing to cleaning the dishes and helping Lois to organize the kitchen even against her will, Clark watched some movies with her on cable before he finally decided to leave since it was already late.

They were in the front door having their goodbyes when Chloe and Jimmy finally arrived from their dinner.

"Hey, Clark. Are you still here?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Hey, C.K…Lois…" Jimmy said with a smirk looking at them. Chloe was about to say something but Jimmy pulled her out to give Lois and Clark more privacy.

"Jimmy, I need to talk to you later." Lois yelled before Jimmy and Chloe entered in the bathroom to change clothes.

"So…"

"So…"

"Have a good night, Lois." Clark said before kissing her in the cheek, tenderly making Lois blush.

After Clark left the apartment, Lois was still staring at the front door with a girlish smile at her face. "I will, Clark. I will."

**The End**


End file.
